Cold
by Flying-Whippet
Summary: Touya catches a cold.


"BREAKFAAAAAAAASSSST!!!"

Rinku was the first to swing open his door and run down the stairs nearly getting trampled in the stampede that was Chu, Jin and Shishi. "Watch out!" Rinku called as he was bumped along.

"Whoops sorry kid didn't see ya." Chu grinned and ran faster.

"How's the weather down there!?" Jin laughed.

"SHUT UP AIR HEAD!!!" Rinku said and made a mad dash through the kitchen doorway and to the table where he quickly took his seat. The other three made it to the doorway at exactly the same time and all tried to squeeze through at once.

"Me first! Me first!" Jin giggled.

"I'm the biggest! I should go first!" Chu snarled.

"I'm getting squished here!" Shishi made a gasping sound as he tried even harder to be the first one through.

Suzuki sighed as he gave Rinku the first helping of pancakes. "Are you children finished yet?"

There were grunts, a pop and a splat as the three hoodlums made it through and landed on the floor in a heap. Then it was a mad scramble to the table full of pushing, tripping and hitting. At last everyone took their seats and started eating. All was quite.

"Finally" Rinku said under his breath.

"Where's Touya?" Suzuki asked when he noticed the empty spot at the table.

Jin thought for a moment. "I dunno. I didn't see him get up this morning."

"He's probably meditating and forgot to come." Rinku said.

"If he doesn't come soon I'll eat all his pancakes!!!" Chu piled another heap onto his plate.

"I'll go check on him." Jin said and went around the corner and down the hall. He stopped right in front of Touya's door and knocked. No answer. He knocked harder and called "Hey Touya, wanna come to breakfast? Suzuki made reaaaaalllly good pancakes!" Quiet. Jin fidgeted with the door handle. Touya liked his privacy and hated having surprise visits, especially ever since THAT incident. But Jin couldn't hear anything so he started to worry. "Touya, I'm coming in ready or not!" He paused for a few seconds and when he still didn't get an answer, he swung the door open to see Touya still lying in bed!

Jin put his hands on his hips. "Well what do ya know? Come on Touya, get your lazy butt outta bed like the rest of us and join your friends in the kitchen!" He ripped off the covers and playfully pushed Touya out of bed and onto the floor.

"OOF!!!"

Jin laughed. "Hurry up now before all the food is gone."

"I'm not going." Touya moaned.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

"I feel horrible. I don't think I've ever felt this bad in my entire life!"

Jin picked his friend's limp body off the floor and gently sat him on the bed. "Wow, you look like shit Touya!" Jin exclaimed.

"Thanks I appreciate that." Touya said sarcastically but quickly regretted being so harsh when he saw the worried look in Jin's eyes. "I'm sorry." Touya snuffled.

"That's alright. I can tell you're not feeling well. I'll run and get Suzuki, he should know what to do."

A moment later everyone else, not just Suzuki, was at Touya's bedside.

"Hummm…" Suzuki trailed off thoughtfully as he felt Touya's forehead. "He's got a fever for one thing…I think he might just have a---"

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Touya sneezed and a cloud of snowflakes blew out all over Susuki's head.

"I think he might just have a cold." Suzuki finished and shook the snow from his hair.

Rinku found this incredibly funny and started giggling. He tried not to show it by burring his face in Shishi's robes.

Chu couldn't help but manage a grin and Shishi giggle snorted. Jin however, howled with laughter. "WHOOO HAHAHAHA!!! I didn't know you could do THAT Touya! Hahahaha!!! And to top it all off, the Ice Master has caught a COLD of all things!! Whoo hahahHAAHAHA! How'd ya manage that? Ya must be pretty talented! Hahaha!"

Touya glared. "It's not funny Jin. Suzuki, what do I do?"

"You just stay in bed and drink a lot of water and orange juice."

"Oh."

"Everyone out so he can get some rest. You too Jin."

Jin wiped tears of merriment from his eyes. "What? You mean I can't stay here and look after my best friend?"

"All you want to do is find a way to make Touya sneeze so you can have some jollies. OUT!"

With that everyone paraded out of the room. Suzuki shut the door behind them. "Listen up you guys, don't bother Touya. He's sick and you could catch his cold too."

Poor Touya lay curled up in his bed miserable. Suddenly he started sneezing uncontrollably and by the time he was done the room was covered in a fresh white blanket of snow.

In the kitchen Suzuki poured a glass of orange juice and was ready to take it to Touya when Jin snatched it away. "Hey! Jin!"

"I want to take it to him. I promise I won't make him sneeze." Jin said in a pleading voice.

"Fine, but hurry it up." Suzuki rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Yay!" Jin flew to Touya's room and when he opened the door a huge pile of fluffy snow greeted him. Jin tried not to laugh as he carried the glass of orange juice over to his sick friend. "Here ya go!" He said cheerily and handed it to Touya. When Touya's lips touched the liquid it immediately froze. "ARGH!" He cried in dismay.

"Don't worry, I can fix that." Jin took the frozen block of orange juice out of the glass and shoved one of Rinku's playing darts through the bottom. "Ta-da! Instant pop cycle!" He handed it to Touya who started licking it. "This will take forever! ACHOOO!!!" Snow blew all over Jin. "Sorry." Touya apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for! Hehehehe!!!" Jin's eyes sparkled with mischief.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM:**

"Oh no." Suzuki moaned.

"What?" Shishi asked.

"Jin has been gone way to long. He must be torturing Touya."

"I'll go check on them!" Rinku volunteered and went to Touya's bedroom. The door was shut. He put his ear up against the door and could hear violent sneezing and Jin's laughing. "I'll save you Touya!" Rinku called and swung open the door. He was immediately buried in three feet of fresh sneezed snow.

Touya shot out the open doorway with Jin close on his heels. "JIN! I'm ACHOO! Warning you to ACHOO! Stay away from me!"

Jin was armed with a pepper grinder and was mercilessly throwing pepper onto Touya's head, causing him to sneeze.

"What the hell?" Shishi stood up as the two ran by. Chu looked down the hallway and spotted Rinku's arm sticking out of the snow. He snickered. "Hang on kid, I'm coming for ya." Chu sauntered over and pulled the frozen boy from his snowy prison.

"Help Touya. Jin is going to make him sneeze his head off." Rinku said. He was stiff as a board and could barley move.

"Uugh. Let's get you warmed up first." Chu carried Rinku away to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Shishi and Suzuki were chasing Jin around the kitchen trying desperately to capture him and save the distraught Touya.

"I got him!" Shishi made a valiant attempt but slipped on the snow, which was now all over the house and landed on his back, only missing the Wind master by a few inches. Suzuki was right behind and tried to stop before running over Shishi but he also slipped and landed flat on his face.

"Get off me you lump!" Shishi pushed Suzuki away, pulled himself up and ran after Jin. Suzuki tried to move but his tongue was stuck to the frozen floor. "A liffle helf here?" He tried to talk.

Touya ran into the broom closet and locked himself in. Panting, he peeked through the keyhole at Jin who was waiting for him to come out. "You can't stay in there forever!" Jin said evilly.

"JIN! Let Touya go!" Shishi came up from behind and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Never!" Jin said as he tried to wiggle free.

Touya took this opportunity to make his escape. He burst through the door and ran as fast as he could upstairs. He went into Rinku's room and hid behind Chu who was waiting for Rinku to thaw out.

"Hide me! ACHOOO!!!"

"Touya!" Chu said. "Rinku is frozen here."

"I'm sorry but Jin keeps pestering me. ACHOO!" Another poof of snow covered part of the floor. Chu looked sympathetically at the poor Ice Master. He really was having a rough time.

**DOWNSTAIRS:**

"Let me go! I promise I'll be good." Jin pleaded.

"Give me a break!" Shishi motioned to the house. Everything from the floor to the furniture was covered in snow. The windows were all frosted up and the tiled floor in the kitchen had a thin layer of ice over it. Jin looked at all the snow Touya had sneezed and started to giggle despite being chained to a chair with no hope of escape.

"SEE? This isn't funny. Who do you suppose has to clean this mess up?" Shishi gave Jin the evil eye.

Jin pondered for a bit. "Uuum…Touya?"

"And why should HE have to clean the house?" Shishi growled.

"Because…he's the one who made the mess?" Jin said hopefully.

Shishi was about to explode when he heard the desperate moans of Suzuki coming from the kitchen. He ran in and saw his friend with his tongue stuck to the floor. "Hehp!" Suzuki said.

"Suzuki! You should know better than to lick frozen things." Shishi scolded.

"I HO HAT!" Suzuki yelled the best he could. "Just geh me off!"

"Alright, keep your pants on." Shishi turned on the faucet and got a steaming hot glass of water. "I'll just pour this on the ice and your tongue should melt right off!"

"My TONGUE!? It is tha ice you whant to melt! Nhot my tongue! THOP!! Thoppit Sheeshee!!"

Shishi ignored the blonde and poured the hot water right by his tongue.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!" Suzuki yelled as the ice melted away. Finally free, he sat up holding a hand over his mouth.

Shishi patted Suzuki's shoulder. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" He sounded like he was talking to a naughty four-year old.

"Is it safe for me to come down?" Touya peeked his head around the corner.

"Jin is securely tied up Touya, you have nothing to fear." Shishi informed him.

Suzuki looked around the house at the cold, the mess…Jin. "Touya…" He said.

Touya turned. "Yes Suzuki?" he said miserably.

"I think you are going to have to sleep out in the tool shed tonight."

Touya smiled in spite of himself. "Haha, good one Suzuki."

**THAT NIGHT:**

Touya curled up on his blanket on the floor and looked up at the wooden ceiling. "I cannot believe they are making me sleep in the tool shed. ACHOO!!!" A poof of snowflakes covered the floor. "I mean, Jin is the one who…there I go again. Talking to myself. I must really be sick." Touya closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

Meanwhile…

"That's the last of it." Chu shoveled the last pile of snow out the back door.

Rinku tugged on Suzuki's pant leg. "Don't you think it's cruel to make Touya sleep in the shed? This is really all Jin's fault."

Suzuki sighed. "I know, but it's peaceful and cool outside. Just the way Touya needs it. Plus he'd just sneeze in the house and cover it with snow all over again."

Jin was locked in his room. He pounded on the door. "Let me outta here you guys! I'm bored! I promise I'll be good!"

"Fat chance." Shishi said as he walked by the closed door. "Go to bed already. Everyone else has."

"Well fine then. Guess I'll just sing." Jin started to sing a happy tune as loudly as he could, so the entire house could hear.

Rinku was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the song of the Wind Master. He was too tired to get out of bed so he just shouted. "CHU! Make Jin shut up!"

"How am I gonna shut him up!?" Chu called from his room.

"I DUNNO!" Rinku shouted back.

"Both of you be quiet! I need my beauty sleep!" Suzuki yelled from his room.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Shishi screamed from somewhere.

"YOU!" Rinku shot back.

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!!!!!!" Jin sang the verse over and over again because that was the only part he knew.

Frustrated, everyone climbed out of bed and went to Jin's room. They stood in the hall, glaring with tired eyes at the closed door.

Chu pounded on the door. "Jin, stoppit or else!"

"Or else what? JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS!"

"Jin, please!" Rinku said and clenched his fists.

"I'll stop under one condition!"

"What is it?" Shishi asked desperately.

"Make me a mushroom and pepperoni pizza!"

"At 1:00 in the morning!?" Suzuki gasped.

"YES! PIZZA!" Jin said, "just slip it under the door."

"Fine! You'll get your pizza! Anything to shut him up, right?" Shishi looked hopefully at Suzuki.

"I am not making a pizza at this time of night." Suzuki growled.

"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!!!" Jin sang louder.

"Fine!" Suzuki said.

"Thanks, you're the best." Chu patted him on the back and everyone went back to bed.

Suzuki marched to the kitchen and looked in the freezer. "I think we have one of those pre-made ones. Yup, there it is. Onions and pineapple? Gross, who bought this? Oh well, Jin won't know the difference." He stuck it in the oven and sat down to wait. In the mean time he sipped a glass of orange juice.

In the tool shed, Touya woke up screaming bloody murder. He had a horrible nightmare about losing all his powers and having his ass kicked by a thumb sucking, three year old Kurama. He knew it was only a dream, but he did not feel like staying out in the tool shed alone. So he took his blanked and shakily made his way back to the house. He tried the door but it was locked. "What? Oh yea, we lock the door at night don't we?" Touya noticed a light on in the kitchen. What luck! He went to the window and peeked inside. Suzuki was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He looked pretty tired. "What is he doing up at this time?" Touya said aloud.

Suzuki thought he heard a noise so he turned his head to look out the window. A pair of evil looking, glowing blue eyes stared back at him.

Great! He noticed! Touya waved to Suzuki. Suddenly the blonde jumped up and grabbed a long butcher knife from the counter then ran out of the kitchen. "He must be going to open the door. Humm, but I wonder what he needs that butcher knife for." Touya went to the front door and waited to be let in. With a loud bang the door flew open and there was Suzuki, wielding the butcher knife above his head and looking quite ferocious.

"DIE DEMON SCUM!!!!" He roared.

"Uh, hey Suzuki, what's up?" Touya asked shakily.

Suzuki stopped just before he plunged the butcher knife into Touya's skull. "TOUYA, don't you ever scare me like that again!" Suzuki gasped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be let in and the door was locked…do you smell something burning?"

"The pizza!" Suzuki ran back to the kitchen and opened the oven door. He took out the charred pizza and plopped it on the counter. Touya came up from behind and looked at it with a frown. "What is that supposed to be?"

"Jin wanted a pizza."

"I'm not even going to ask why." Touya said.

"Do you think Jin will notice that it's a little burnt?"

"Naw." Touya lied. The pizza was crispy and black. "Want me to come with you?"

"Yea." Suzuki said.

The two friends made their way to Jin's room where he was still singing Jingle Bells. "I have your pizza!" Suzuki called. Jin immediately stopped singing and went to the door. He stuck his fingers through the crack at the bottom. "Gimmie gimme gimmie I neeeeeeed!" He squealed.

Suzuki shoved the pizza through the bottom of the door and Jin immediately grabbed it. Silence followed. Touya and Suzuki looked at each other. Then a loud crunching was heard. Touya was shocked. "He's actually eating it!"

"I can't believe it either." Suzuki said. "Hey wait a minuet."

"What?"

"You're not sneezing. And you don't look like crap anymore." Suzuki said.

"Really? Hey, I don't feel sick!"

"You must be over your cold." Suzuki said with relief.

"May I go sleep in my own bed now?" Touya smiled.

**THAT MORNING:**

"Hi Touya. "Rinku greeted when he saw the Ice Master sitting at the breakfast table. "You must be feeling better."

"I am. I'm finally over my stupid cold." Touya was very chipper.

Soon everyone but Jin was at the table and munching away at waffles.

"Where's Jin?" Suzuki asked when he saw the empty seat at the table. "Didn't you let him out of his room yet, Shishi?"

"Yea, I unlocked the door and told him to come down." Shishi shrugged.

"I hope he didn't catch Touya's cold. I mean, if a normal person's sneeze has the force of a hurricane just imagine what one of Jin's sneezes would be like." Chu observed.

Everyone stopped eating and shared frightened glances. Was Jin really sick?

_**ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**_

THE END

I really DO wonder what would happen if Jin sneezed with all his power…


End file.
